Eleaments of the wolves
by Xateramusa
Summary: There is great danger in the world. can the lagendary wolves stop it? and someone finds the truth one of them is a fox, and also their is a new stranger who is it?
1. Transformation

Hi flamingwolves here I had my account transferd to my other account as Dreamfoxgirl

Hi flamingwolves here I had my account transferd to my other account know as Evildemonirl. I'm kind of like a wolf except I don't have a tail. Although life is mean to me. I have friends that will keep me happy. This is a story about two young neko-jins who get powers to transform as a wolf. Enough about me and on with the story.

Chapter one: Transformation

Rei and Mariah where 18 year old and was training the little kids of the village when it started to rain. "Ok little ones practice is over", said Mariah "Hurry home little ones and be careful", said Rei in a loud voice so they can here them thou the thunder storm. After they left Rei and Mariah ran over to their bags that holds there stuff and started to run home. As they passed the river bank they sipped on some grass that was we, and they fell into the river.

As the river was taking him Rei got hold of a fallen tree, and he climbed up and grabs Mariah's hand, and pulled her up. They were far away from the village and started to walk. Lighting flashed across the sky. "Rei I'm scared", Mariah said. "Its ok I will protect you." he said. "Thanks Rei you're the best", she replied. They found a cave that was empted put some twigs."Let's stay here until the storm clears." Rei said. A few minuets later they had a fire going. "Hey Rei can I tell you something," she said and was blushing.

"Mariah you can tell me anything so doesn't afraid. How about this I will tell you my secrets and you tell me yours ok?" Rei said. "Alright Rei" said Mariah. Rei's heart felt so happy. "Mariah I...I" said Rei. "I wonder what's on his mine what is he trying to tell me." Mariah asked her self. Suddenly he took her arm and pulled her towards him. When she was in his arms he kissed her.

After 5 seconds he pulled away." I love you Mariah" he said. "I love you too Rei" Mariah said back to him. Suddenly as if they were in a trance their heads were leaning towards each other and meet in a kiss that became more intense by the second. After they were done kissing they went to sleep in each others arms. While they were sleeping something happened. Next day they woke up Mariah tried to say good morning, but all she got was a barked. "Rei what happen to us"

"I don't know" their bit beast came in their mind and said this" you can only here each other because you are wolves and you can only communicated with your friends who beyblade. Suddenly they were humans again. "We have the power to turn into wolves". Rei said.

Ok that's all for now please review


	2. The Wolf Teachers

there is great danger in the world

There is great danger in the world. Can the legendary wolves stop it? And someone finds the truth one of them is a fox. Also there is a new stranger who is it.

Hi so we know that Rei and Mariah have the power to change into wolves. So we they harnessed the powers of light and dark Rei: dark Mariah: light Johnny: fire Oliver: earth Enrique: water Robert: wind. There will be new ones later on. On with the story

Chapter 2 the wolf teachers

In the mountains of Transylvania near the Ice mountain stood a castle call demon castle. "Salima get in here now". Said count Dracula. The door opened to revile a teenage girl.

"What do you need me for master?" she asked "I need you to go into china enter the white tiger village and you'll see to neko-jins. I want you do used this vile and capture their wolf spirits". He said with a grin. "I'll do as you wish my master. I will capture those wolf spirits." said Salima.

White tiger village

Rei and Mariah were going to see the wise elders for help. "What happened to us elder?"

Rei asked. "You've seemed to have the wolf spirits of Shane and Shanna the powerful worriers of our tribe." one of the elder said. "You must learn to control the spirits if you don't disaster will come upon us." anther one said. "You'll have helped let me introduce Johnny the gray wolf and Oliver the brown wolf got the brown wolf from wolfs rain" the wise one said. "Now go and learn how to be a wolf Johnny and Oliver will show you how.

Outside the village

"So you are going to be our teachers"? Mariah asked. "Yes we will be your teachers. But first let me introduce the last two wolves". Johnny said. This is Enrique and Robert" said Oliver. Welcome Rei and Mariah to our pack." said Robert. "Yeah welcome" said Enrique. "It is so nice to see you guy's again." said Rei

"Hi Rei and Mariah." said Mystel.

"Mystel, how are you." asked Mariah. "Fine really." he replied.

"Are you a wolf two?" asked Oliver?

"Yes. I'm the wolf of ice." Mystel said.

"Cool. Welcome to the gang. Oliver said.

So now you know some of the wolves. See yah soon.


	3. Salima's Crush

So now we know the wolves

So now we know the wolves. There's going to be more couples remember it's a Rei/Mariah story there is also Salima/Kane

Salima crush

In the meadow

"So those are the wolves that I much catcher their wolf spirit." Salima said. "Hi what's your name?" He asked.

Salima turned around to see who the speaker was; he was tall and the same age as Salima. "Hi my name is Kane." Kane said.

"Hi my name is Salima". She said.

Salima felt her heart beating fast. Could she be in love? "So what are you doing here all by your self?" Kane asked. "I was sent here by count Dracula." she replied. "Oh is that so will I was sent here by Van Helsing". Kane Said.

"So you're Dracula's assent." asked Kane. "So what if I'm what are you going to do about it?" she said.

"Nothing but joins forces with you, because I was also sent out to kill the wolves of the elements." he said back. "Why do you need them ". She asked? "I need to kill them before the werewolf finds them and change them into his slaves why do you need them?" he asked. "Because Dracula doesn't want to die again." Salima said.

So this chapter is based on Kane and Salima. Next will be the new wolves.


	4. Snow and Mist

Hay thank for reviews

Hay thank for reviews. I really glade I got more ideas. So sorry

On with the chapter

Chapter 4: Snow and Mist.

"So van Helsing you decided to come". Said count Dracula.

"Yes I have, it seems our apprentices are teaming up." Said van

White tiger village

"Yeah I mastered it." said lee cheerfully.

"Good job lee". Rei said.

Mariah was getting some water, when suddenly

She falls in the river. And carried her down stream.

"Help me" she cried.

The others heard her cry for help, and ran to where she was screaming from.

They saw her in the river and tried to help, but they where pushed away by a barrier.

"Mariah". Rei said.

He was worried for his beloved wolf, and he was mad because he couldn't help her.

Suddenly two figures saw what was happing and they ran right trough the barrier, and saved her.

"Thank you". She said

"You're welcome" one of them said.

"Mariah are you ok"? Rei asked when he got over to her.

"I'm fine Rei" She said.

"Brooklyn and garland is that you? Asked Mystel

"Yes" they said.

"What's going on here?" Asked Johnny?

"That's what I want to know too." said Robert.

"Sorry my name is Brooklyn and that is Garland." Brooklyn replied.

"Are you two wolves"? Asked Enrique

"Yes we are." Garland answered.

"I'm a snow wolf." Brooklyn told them.

"And I'm a mist wolf." Garland also told them.

"Cool". Oliver said.

"So are you going to join our team?" asked Mariah.

"I guess we will, it will be nice to hang around with other wolves." Garland told her.

"Welcome to the pack my friends." said Rei.

So there you have it chapter 4 oh here are the element power of the wolves and that's there name who the powers belong to, as well as a few additions coming after a few chapters, so I will just give them to you.

Here are their wolf spirits.

Rei: dark,

Mariah: light,

Oliver: earth,

Johnny: Fire,

Enrique: water,

Robert: wind,

Mystel: Ice,

Garland: mist

Brooklyn: snow

Kai: thunder

Tala: lightning


	5. Kai: The Thunder Wolf

Kai: the thunder wolf

Kai: the thunder wolf

The next day the wolves were out playing in the hills. When all of a sudden thunder filled the air. All the wolves were courteous where it came from.

"Were that come from?" asked garland.

"I wish I could tell you, but I don't know." replied Brooklyn.

"Strange I don't remember the day was supposed to be stormy." said Rei.

"Yes it is strange". Mariah said.

"Could it be another wolf?" asked Enrique

"I don't think so." said Oliver.

"I remember that my father told me that there was a thunder wolf." Robert said

"Then it could be." said Mystel.

"Whatever it is we should be prepared to defend our selves." replied Johnny

While the wolves were fingering out what was going on Salima and Kane were thinking of a plan.

"What should we do." asked Salima.

"Who knows said Kane.

Backed to the wolves

"Well I didn't expect to see you guy's here." said Kai.

"Oh no. what are you doing here Kai? Said Rei.

"I'm the thunder wolf." Kai said

"Come with us Kai." Rei said

"Fine." Replied Kai.

So while the others talk, Johnny started an argument with Kai about who is the best.

"Hm." Kai said.

"Oh you son of a bitch". Yelled Johnny.

Soon the two wolves were in a fight. Suddenly they heard a howl in the distant. Salima and Kane heard it to.

"Oh no" Salima cried.

It couldn't be the full moon it isn't tell Sunday." Kane said.

So then they left the cave they were staying in, and saw the wolves prepared to get into combat. In the shadows there was a figure that looked scary, and it then it advances. Kane and Salima gasped in surprised.

Here's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	6. The Werewolf

The werewolf

The werewolf

When the smoked cleared there stood a hairy figure. Kane and Salima were too late. The werewolf had appeared. Suddenly it sniffed the air, and let out a long piercing howl. The wolves, Kane, and Salima covered their ears. The werewolf headed strait for the place were Kane and Salima was at.

"I will kill the helpers of the ones I hate." said the werewolf.

"Oh no we left our protection in the cave." Salima said.

"We are too late, there is no were to run were trapped between a tree and a cliff." Kane said.

Suddenly the werewolf reached them, and killed them. The wolves gasp at what the werewolf done. The werewolf let out a sharp howl, and then turned to face the wolves. The wolves were ready to fight but instead it talked to them.

"Young wolves come and join me, and you can have eternal happiness. With me and the others." he said.

"Why should we join you?" asked Kai.

"Because young one you can learn how to use your powers." He said.

"We can already control our powers." said Enrique.

"No you don't know how to control your powers. The werewolf said.

"What do you mean?" asked Mariah.

"The elders lied to you".

"No they haven't" Johnny yelled.

"Yes they have. I can see all. One is going to die in the castle of Dracula".

"That can't be. It doesn't exist dose it." Oliver asked.

"It dose exist and if you like to live you will come with me to be safe from him." the werewolf said.

"How will we be safe from count Dracula?" asked Robert.

"Because he is scared of me. Besides you are werewolves too."

"What do you mean?" asked Rei.

"You can change to humans and wolves so that makes you a werewolf. So what will it be?" the werewolf asked.

Sorry this is a cliffhanger. Oh there was a one shot of Kane and Salima. Sorry about that.

Please R&R. See yeah.


	7. The dream

Hi here are the answers for the quistens that you asked

Hi here are the answers for the quistens that you asked.

Dark light: I don't know how many more thier is.

So that's the answers. On with the story.

Chapter 7: The dream.

"So what will it be?" asked the werewolf.

"You say there is a place for people like us?" asked Ray.

"If so then the answer is yes." said rei.

"Good come with me." the werewolf told them.

So after that was said the wolves followed the werewolf into the portile. Suddenly in a flash they were at the village that the werewolf told them about. The wolves saw some of their old friends. Like Tyson, Max and Ditchi. They waved and followed the werewolf to their den. By the time they got there it was night time.

"Here's your den. You all share one there are different doors to your rooms. I hope you have a good night." said the werewolf.

After the werewolf left. The wolves of elements went to their rooms. About two o clock, Mariah was tossing and turning in her bed. She was having a weird dream.

There were wolves, foxes all celebrating. Mariah was trying to see what it was. She realized that it was herself. As a baby. But she wasn't human nor wolf.

In the dream

"Here today is born a young child. Let her be safe, and become one of us." said the voice.

It was deep and the hair was silver. but before she could finished she woke up. Deciding she will figure it out tomorrow, she went back to sleep.

That's all for this chapter. Please review thank for all your reviews so far. Bye


End file.
